


The Root of Conrol

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 13:04:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 25 May 2008 in response to composim's prompt of <i>Oliver/Percy: Happiness</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Root of Conrol

**Author's Note:**

  * For [composim](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=composim).



> Written on 25 May 2008 in response to composim's prompt of _Oliver/Percy: Happiness_.

They don't talk about it; that's the rule, but Percy, who usually enjoys talking, finds happiness on his knees before Oliver, sucking him—to the root.

Getting to the root took practice, control. Control of his mouth, control of his breath and throat—but Percy's never been opposed to practice. And he's learnt that silence has its reward.

Unless humming would work better.

Percy has studied cocks—not other boys' because that would be disloyal—but he's studied books, and he knows what to do.

But it can't all be book-learning, can it be? Which is why Percy is happiest, down on his knees.


End file.
